Sans réponse
by Kyurane
Summary: [Fic pour 30baisers. GreedKimblee] Quand on cherche plus loin, derrière les apparences... et qu'on ne trouve pas forcément ce à quoi on s'attendait.


**Titre :** Sans réponse  
**Auteuse :** Kyûrane (Eh ouais, je reprends du service... ;;)  
**Couple :** Les deux abrutis qui m'obsèdent depuis un certain temps déjà, (Merci Mélie ;b) j'ai nommé Greed et Kimblee  
**Fandom :** FullMetal Alchemist  
**Rating :** Hum... Disons PG-13 (violence, allusions à la guerre pas franchement sympathique vv;)  
**Thèmes : **3 - Scandale ; 8 - Jardin Secret  
**Disclaimer :** Répétez après moi pour être sûrs d'avoir bien lu : "Y sont pas à mwa" T.T

_Note : L'histoire varie un peu de celle de l'anime, un peu avant l'épisode 40 il me semble... Donc n'en soyez pas surpris. _

Bon... s'éclaircit la gorge Enchantée de faire votre connaissance, je suis Kyûrane, et c'est mwa qui reprend le couple GreedKimblee sur 30baisers...;; Je suis consciente que passer après Mélie, LA référence en GreedKim français, et au passage une de mes meilleures amies, ne sera pas aisé... Mais je relève le défi quand même, de toute façon suis bien obligée, je lui ai promis de m'y mettre dès qu'elle aurait bouclé ses 30 thèmes... ;b

J'espère que je serais à la hauteur, et que vous prendrez plaisir à lire ces 30 nouveaux thèmes... Merci d'avance pour votre indulgence s'incline profondément  
Et maintenant, place à l'histoire.

&&&&&&&&&

Roy Mustang avançait lentement dans le long couloir sombre.  
C'est à peine s'il avait conscience du bruit des pas des trois soldats qui l'accompagnaient.  
Son esprit était ailleurs. La même discussion passait en boucle dans sa tête alors qu'il approchait un peu plus de sa destination à chaque enjambée.

_- C'est une véritable catastrophe ! _s'était écrié le général Hakuro, alors qu'il venait de répondre à sa convocation._ "Regardez-moi ça !" _

Hakuro avait jeté une pile de journaux sur son bureau d'un geste brusque.  
Il s'était approché pour en lire les titres.  
"_Un officier de l'Armée devient incontrôlable_", "_L'Alchimiste fou récidive_", "_L'Armée nid de meurtrier_", "_Nombreuses victimes à déplorer_"...

Mustang avait ensuite relevé la tête, l'air interrogateur. Le visage d'Hakuro était déformé par la rage.  
_- C'est votre... ancien camarade de guerre d'Ishbal, l'Alchimiste Ecarlate... Il a complètement perdu l'esprit ! À croire qu'il s'était mis en tête d'accomplir le plus grand massacre de notre histoire ! Il a fallu près d'une trentaine d'hommes pour le maîtriser, et plus de la moitié y est passée ! Et maintenant que les médias se sont saisis de l'affaire... _

Mustang avait gardé le silence, conservant une attitude neutre. Ce n'était pas comme si ça le surprenait... Ils auraient du s'y attendre en le réintégrant dans l'Armée... Alors qu'il était censé avoir été jugé et exécuté pratiquement une décennie auparavant pour crimes de guerre, envers alliés comme ennemis.  
Pour autant qu'il s'en souvenait, Kimblee n'avait jamais été un de ceux qu'on pouvait aisément contrôler... Et jouer avec le feu, il le savait par expérience, était toujours risqué.

Hakuro, quant à lui, avait vociféré sans relâche.

_- ... journalistes fouineurs !... cherché dans les archives !... devrait avoir été passé par les armes depuis des années !... irrégularité !... scandale !... réputation de l'Armée !... pouvoir fragilisé !... confiance qui se perd !... doit prendre des mesures radicales !... _

Puis il avait stoppé un instant. Fixé Mustang. Et repris plus calmement.

_- Est-ce que vous comprenez ce que cela veut dire ? J'ignore pourquoi le Générallissime a autorisé sa réinsertion, et je ne veux pas le savoir. Mais nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de laisser la rumeur se propager et s'amplifier. Les enjeux sont trop importants._ _Si nous voulons que l'Armée garde sa crédibilité, cet homme doit tout bonnement disparaître. Et définitivement cette fois-ci. Suis-je assez clair Mustang ?  
- Très clair mon Général. Je vais m'en occuper." _Il pausa quelques secondes. _"Personnellement."_  
- Parfait. Vous pouvez disposer.

Personnellement.  
Pourquoi avait-il dit ça ? Il aurait très bien pu faire passer le message par un sous-officier, et ne plus se soucier de l'affaire.  
Alors pourquoi ?  
Pour le voir ? Dans quel but ?

Au fond de lui-même, il savait pourtant ce qu'il cherchait.  
Des réponses.  
Des justifications.  
Il voulait comprendre.  
Comprendre la guerre, le massacre, la folie, les explosions, les corps désarticulés, la violence, les flammes, les supplications, les vies fauchées des deux côtés...  
Et puis ça aussi.  
Ce doute, cette interrogation soulevée par une voix enfantine.  
Et tout ce qui en découlait.  
Comprendre avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.  
Avant que les questions ne restent sans réponse.

Une voix hésitante le tira de ses pensées.

- Mon Colonel ? Nous sommes arrivés. C'est ici.

Le jeune soldat désigna une porte à sa droite, tandis qu'un de ses camarades dévérouillait la serrure.

- Il y a un homme en faction à l'intérieur, souhaitez-vous qu'il...?  
- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Faites-le sortir. Je voudrais parler seul à seul avec l'Ecarlate. Quand je sortirai, vous pourrez l'escorter jusqu'à la cour, et vous charger du reste.  
- À vos ordres, mon Colonel.

Le jeune homme salua, puis fit signe à l'autre d'ouvrir la porte.  
Mustang pénétra dans la pièce à sa suite.

Il faisait sombre, très sombre à l'intérieur. Il ne distingua tout d'abord que deux vagues silhouettes, une assise sur un banc, les jambes croisées, qu'il identifia plus tard comme étant Kimblee, et une autre postée près de l'entrée.  
Posée dans un coin, la lanterne qui éclairait la scène n'était pourtant pas assez faible pour dissimuler le malaise qui se lisait sur les traits du soldat.  
Le fait d'être enfermé dans une cellule avec un psychopathe qui en temps normal faisait exploser tout ce qui bougeait n'y était sûrement pas pour rien d'ailleurs.

C'est en tout cas ce que songea Mustang en constatant le soulagement de l'homme lorsque son supérieur lui annonça qu'il pouviat sortir.  
Il ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, et quitta les lieux d'un pas rapide, en prenant soin de ne pas croiser le regard de l'homme qu'il avait gardé jusque là.

Regard passablement moqueur, et un sourire en coin qui ne l'était pas moins, remarqua l'Alchimiste des Flammes en s'approchant doucement.  
Comme avant.  
L'Alchimiste Ecarlate tel qu'il l'avait connu à Ishbal.

Ecarlate, il l'était effectivement. Et il n'était pas difficile de voir pourquoi.  
Du sang sur son uniforme à moitié déchiré.  
Sur ses mains aux tatouages mortels, liées dos à dos par mesure de précaution.  
Dans ses longs cheveux bruns, rendant les mèches poisseuses.  
Sur son visage pâle que dévoraient deux yeux jaune doré.  
Comme avant.

Des yeux de chat qui n'avaient pas cillé en le reconnaissant.  
Et cet air... froid.  
Sûr de lui. Arrogant.  
Sans oublier la lueur de folie qui luisait au fond de ses prunelles.  
Comme avant.  
Zolf J. Kimblee dans toute sa splendeur meurtrière.

Pas franchement rassurant somme toute.  
Il se composa une expression neutre, et s'adossa au mur en face de l'Ecarlate en inclinant légèrement la tête vers lui.

- Kimblee...  
- Mustang... Si je m'attendais à ça.

L'homme aux cheveux long plissa les yeux, et son sourire ne devint que plus moqueur.

- J'ai presque eu de la peine à te reconnaître... Où est passé le bleu aux idées pacifistes et tremblant à chaque coup de feu ?

Sa voix se fit plus pernicieuse, insidieuse.

- Qu'est devenu le jeunot qui sanglotait tous les soirs en revenant du champs de bataille ? Libéré du poids des morts, Mustang, ou est-ce que tu te voiles toujours la face ?

Il ne broncha pas. Ça aussi il s'y attendait.

- Pourquoi ces massacres à Ishbal ? Toute cette... débauche de violence ?

Kimblee l'observa un instant, la tête penchée sur le côté.  
Avant de répondre d'un ton légèrement amusé :

- Si je te dis que c'est parce que j'aime voir les corps déchiquetés par l'explosion, ça ne te plaira pas. Si je réponds que c'étaient mes ordres, ça n'ira pas non plus. Encore moins si je te dis que l'Armée savait ce que je ferai, et qu'elle n'a jamais réagi ni tenté de me raisonner. Qu'elle me laissait sciemment "massacrer" comme tu le dis toi-même.  
- Pourquoi ? répéta l'Alchimiste des Flammes, toujours impassible.

Un bref éclat de rire.

- Tu es vraiment pathétique Mustang. Tu as beau te cacher derrière ton grade et ton air de parfait petit soldat obéissant, tu es toujours le même qu'à Ishbal. Un gosse qui cherche des explications pour justifier ses actes, incapable de s'assumer. Tu...

La voix du brun aux cheveux courts le coupa, soudainement durcie.

- Je ne pense pas avoir de leçons à recevoir d'un homme pasé en Cour Martiale parce qu'il ne savait pas se maîtriser, qui aurait du être exécuté il y a plus de neuf ans et qui officiellement n'existe pas.

Un léger sourire désabusé.

- Un point pour toi. Mais ça ne dépendait pas de ma volonté seule. J'étais prêt à y rester. Ce n'est pas moi qui ai choisi de croupir une décennie dans un labo-prison pour servir de cobaye. Pour les réclamations, c'est aux supérieurs de l'Armée que tu t'adresses.  
- J'attends toujours ma réponse. Pourquoi ?

L'Ecarlate ferma les yeux paresseusement. Puis les rouvrit, et ancra son regard doré dans celui de Mustang.

- Pourquoi ? Rien n'a de sens. La guerre n'a pas de sens. Le sang versé n'a pas de sens. Les morts n'ont pas de sens. L'Armée n'a pas de sens. Il n'y a aucune explication. Il n'y a qu'une seule et implacable logique. J'aime les explosions. J'aime l'effet que ça a sur moi. J'aime tuer. J'aime sentir le coeur palpiter désespérément sous mes doigts avant qu'il ne se transforme en bombe mortelle. J'aime le sang. J'aime faire souffrir. J'aime avoir le droit de vie ou de mort sur les autres par mes seules paumes de main. J'aime sentir les os se briser, la peau s'arracher, la chair s'éventrer. J'aime cette sensation de puissance. Et l'Armée m'a donné le pouvoir de faire ce que j'aimais à ce moment-là. Avec la Guerre. La Pierre Rouge. Elle m'a offert ce pouvoir en connaissance de cause. Et je l'ai accepté en connaissance de cause. Quand elle n'a plus eu besoin de moi, elle m'a écarté. Elle m'a gardé en vie parce que je la servais mieux ainsi. Et le même scénario s'est reproduit il y a peu. C'est aussi simple que ça. Elle donne, je prends ; elle reprends, je perds tout. Une sorte d'échange équivalent.

Vu comme cela, le raisonnement débité d'une voix tranquille et posée se tenait plus ou moins.  
Mais une question lui brûlait les lèvres.

- Et Greed ?

Pour la première fois depuis le début de la conversation, le regard de Kimblee vacilla.  
Ce fut si bref qu'il crut d'abord avoir rêvé.  
Et pourtant...  
Ce subit effritement de façade.  
Cet éclair dans les yeux dorés habituellement neutres.  
Chargé d'émotion. D'émotion qu'il n'aurait pu décrire, quand bien même il l'aurait voulu.

Colère, surprise, doute, fierté, hésitation, menace, folie, incompréhension, incertitude, mépris, rage, remord ?  
Ce n'était que la faible lueur d'une allumette enflammée au beau milieu d'une tempête, bien vite soufflée par le vent en furie, étouffée par l'obscurité, dissimulée par les nuages lourds ; un léger affleurement à la surface immobile d'une immensité liquide ; un fendillement dans un mur de plusieurs mètres d'épaisseur.

Un instant plus tard, la brèche s'était refermée, le laissant à nouveau face à face avec une muraille impénétrable.

- Greed était un imbécile.

Net, calme, pas un mot plus haut que l'autre, le même ton monocorde...  
Il aurait pu y croire s'il n'y avait eu cette hésitation presqu'imperceptible qui le poussait à chercher plus loin.

- Ah ? Comment ça ?

Nouveau silence. C'était comme une bataille intérieure.  
L'expression de l'Ecarlate s'anima faiblement. Si faiblement. Comme si ses réactions étaient refoulées.

- Greed... avait le pouvoir. Il était réellement puissant. Il aurait pu faire ce qu'il voulait. Il était pratiquement invincible, immortel. Seulement il s'est laissé aller à des faiblesses... humaines. (_froncement de sourcils)_ Il croyait qu'après l'épisode du labo, tout le monde resterait soudé et fidèle, ses chimères _(grimace de dégoût)_ comme moi. Il n'a jamais pensé qu'on pourrait le trahir. _(pincement de lèvres)_ Il s'est laissé surprendre, destabiliser. Et c'est le nabot qui l'a eu, alors qu'il était le plus puissant. _(crispation de mâchoire)_ Pathétique.

L'Alchimiste des Flammes reporta son attention sur le plafond suintant.

- Pourtant... Alphonse Elric avait plutôt l'air de dire que vous étiez assez proches... (1)

Mustang crut entendre un vague marmonnement inventif à propos des gosses mal élevés qui rapportaient, du magnifique feu d'artifice que faisient toujours les corps en métal, et la joie sadique qu'on pouvait éprouver un effaçant à coup d'ongle un pentagramme de sang.  
Mais lorsqu'il reporta son attention sur Kimblee, ce dernier était impassible  
Il préféra éluder la réflexion qui lui vint à l'esprit pour ne pas se laisser distraire.

- Et c'est bien ce que je ne comprends pas...  
- Il n'y a rien à comprendre.  
- Si Greed et toi...

Il stoppa.  
Impossible de ne pas ignorer l'aura menaçante qui venait d'envahir la pièce. Les yeux mordorés s'étaient soudainement étrécis, à la manière d'un animal sur le qui-vive.

- Tu avances sur un terrain glissant Mustang. Pour ne pas dire miné.

L'avertissement était clairement sous-entendu.  
Et nul doute que d'autres auraient lâché le morceau, vaincus par l'animosité étouffante qui régnait en maître.  
Seulement, peut-être parce qu'il était d'humeur suicidaire, ou bien carrément inconscient, il voulait savoir.  
Parce que s'il abandonnait maintenant, il n'y aurait plus jamais de réponse. Il voulait savoir. C'était devenu une véritable obsession.

- Pourquoi l'avoir trahi ? L'avoir vendu ? Alors que...

Il avala sa salive.

- Tu n'y as rien gagné. Tu n'y as rien gagné alors que...

Il n'arrivait pas à le dire. Les iris mordorés étaient toujours fixés sur lui, impénétrables.

- Il me semblait pourtant avoir été clair.

La voix était froide, distante. Il s'apprêta à insister, mais n'en eut pas le temps.

- Il n'y a pas forcément... de logique dans les actions humaines. Elles n'ont souvent aucun sens.  
- Je me fiche de leur sens.

Le ton de l'homme aux cheveux courts avait quelque chose de pressant, de désespéré. Il voulait savoir. Il voulait comprendre. Comme si sa vie en dépendait.

- Je veux une réponse, logique ou pas. Insensée ou non.

Silence.  
Le plus long de toute leur discussion.  
Puis la voix s'éleva. Hésitante, peu assurée, à peine plus forte qu'un souffle, comme si son propriétaire peinait à croire à ses propres dires.

- Peut-être que cette fois-ce, il n'y a tout simplement pas de réponse...

Silence à nouveau.

- Comment ça ?

Mais le mutisme perdura.  
Lorsqu'il ouvrit enfin la bouche, le ton était ferme.

- Je suppose que tu n'es pas venu uniquement pour ça. J'attends.

La phrase lui fit l'effet d'une douche foide, le ramenant brutalement à la réalité. Il en avait presqu'oublié la raison première de sa présence ici.  
Il prit une profonde inspiration.

- Les supérieurs de l'Armée n'ont pas apprécié le remue-ménage médiatique qu'a causé ton dernier défoulement. Ils estiment que tu es devenu trop gênant pour la crédibilité de l'Armée. Tu es condamné à mort.

Aucune réaction.  
Pas le moindre tressaillement, la moindre marque de peur.

Il soupira profondément, puis se dirigea lentement vers la sortie. Il jeta un dernier regard son épaule avant de passer par l'ouverture.  
L'Alchimiste Ecarlate semblait ailleurs, comme s'il n'y avait déjà plus personne dans la pièce.  
Quelques instants plus tard, c'était effectivement le cas.  
La porte claqua dans le silence oppressant. Les pas s'éloignèrent progressivement/

Dans le couloir, un chien de garde dressa l'oreille, avant de se recoucher nerveusement.

Kimblee demeura un long moment songeur, portant les doigts à ses lèvres comme pour retenir un baiser invisible et éphémère.

Puis soudainement, il éclata de rire.  
Un long rire, clair, tranchant.  
Un rire qui fit frissonner les prisonniers voisins.  
Se raidir inconsciemment le soldat posté devant la porte.  
Se glacer dans les veines le sang des deux militaires venus le chercher.  
Un rire froid, perçant.  
Dérangeant.  
Inhumain.

Il riait toujours lorsqu'il quitta la pièce encadré par par les uniformes mal à l'aise.

Roy Mustang est assis à son bureau.  
Seul.  
Personne n'a osé le déranger depuis qu'il est revenu de sa convocation par le général Hakuro, les yeux dans le vague, l'air grave. Pas même Riza.  
Il regarde par la fenêtre, le regard trouble.

Au loin, un peloton d'exécution accomplit son devoir, faisant s'envoler les oiseaux vers le ciel rougeoyant.

Fin.

... C'est... étrange. J'avoue que je ne m'attendais pas à vraiment à ce résultat. Ma première idée menait à une ambiance tout à fait différente, même si j'ai toujours eu cette idée de face à face entre Mustang et Kim.  
Je ne trouve pas cela totalement désagréable ou loupé en fin de compte, mais l'expérimentation de ce genre de texte est assez surprenante ;;  
Si vous avez un avis à me donner, n'hésitez pas ! Et pas d'inquiètude, toutes mes histoires ne seront pas aussi... bizarres ;; (C'est vrai ça, où j'ai la tête mwa ? vv;; Tuer les persos principaux dès les premiers thèmes... Plus personne ne va vouloir me lire XD)

Kyûrane


End file.
